Policies
Welcome to the Chuunibyou Demo Koi ga Shitai Wiki! This page lists the rules and regulations of the Wiki, and every user must comply to them. Consequences may be applied if any of the below rules are broken. |-|General Policies= * In accordance to COPPA, you must be at least 13 years of age in order to be on this Wikia. ** If a user is revealed to be underage, please contact, with proper evidence, an administrator to report the user right away. * Be respectful to every user! Do not argue, insult, threaten, harass, purposefully offend, or disrespect users or their opinions. * Vandalism on the wiki is strictly ''prohibited. * Please communicate in '''English only', unless you have permission from staff to speak otherwise. This is an English Wikia; common understanding is a must. ** Even if you are not a native English speaker, please try your best to speak in English. * The use of alternative accounts is not tolerated. ** If you are caught "sockpuppeting" (using multiple accounts to bypass rules or bans), there will be a harsher punishment. |-|Editing Policies= * This Wikia is dedicated to the canon content of the Chuunibyou series. Please refrain from adding any fan-created content such as fanart, fanfictions, etc. * Any picture such as a screenshot, an artwork, etc. must be in the highest quality possible. ** This means no .jpg/.jpeg images, no images of small size, no photo of a TV screen or computer monitor, etc. Images must be in .png format with the highest quality possible. ** If you are unable to find an image in good quality, please contact an admin for assistance or just don't upload the image at all. * Constant edit fighting or constant vandalism to pages will cause them to be protected. * Please read your edits thoroughly and double check grammar and spelling before submitting your edits. * Do not make useless edits for the sake of increasing your edit count/badges. (Examples: Changing "Don't" to "Do not", or reverting edits with no explanation, etc.) * Any user can create new pages, but before making a new page, users should understand that they shouldn't create articles for things that are very minor or for things that the user barely knows anything about. ** If the created page has barely any information, the "Stub" template may be added to let users know to add more information. * Please use formal language while writing articles. This is a Wikia, not a blog. * It is prohibited to edit other user's profiles without their permission. Users may request for their user page to be protected if it has been vandalized, or if they just want to prevent future vandalism. |-|Commenting Policies= * No flame-baiting or flame war comments. This means do not purposefully start an argument with someone to get a reaction out of them. * No attacking others' personal opinions via comments, they will be removed and sanctions will be applied. * Avoid walls of text when possible, unless it is truly needed to get your point across. * No spam or junk comments of any nature. |-|Chat Rules & Regulations= * Any abuse towards users e.g. sexism or racism will result in a kick or a ban if repeated. ** Abuse to admins or chat mods will also result in a harsher punishment. * You are not allowed to advertise another Wikia on this chat. ** You are also not allowed to link to another Wikia's chatroom. * Pornography of any kind is strictly prohibited. * Please refrain from spamming on the chat. This includes spamming text, emojis, images, etc. * No chain mail. If you do this, you will automatically be kicked. * If an admin or chat mod asks you to leave the chat, do so without arguing. Category:Community